


Cheater

by Nella_and_the_Pen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_and_the_Pen/pseuds/Nella_and_the_Pen
Summary: ‘You look like Princess Leia…’ Peter chuckled, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, watching with interest as Shuri carefully arranged her braids into two neat buns atop her head.‘You wish Spidey-boy. Wasn’t she your first crush?’ Peter blushed slightly, he really needed to stop leaving Aunt May alone with his friends.





	1. Cheater!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless fluffy, first kiss drabble. Originally written for a friend on Tumblr. In my head, Spidey and Shuri have been friends for several months when this is set. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thanks to @andtheraincamefalling for being my brilliant beta.

‘You look like Princess Leia…’ Peter chuckles, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom; watching with interest as Shuri carefully arranged her braids into two neat buns atop her head. 

‘You wish Spidey-boy. Wasn’t she your first crush?’ Peter blushes slightly, he really needed to stop leaving Aunt May alone with his friends.

'Whatever. Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?' 

Shuri laughs, pushing her way past Peter into the living room. 'You’re awfully confident for someone going up against the reigning champion of Mario Kart…' 

He watches as she perches herself on the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her, the controller balanced on her lap, still managing to look effortlessly poised and regal even when dressed down in a pair of dark sweats and one of his geeky physics t-shirts that she’d stolen from his drawer.

She glances over at him, raising her eyebrows a little as she took a sip of the hot chocolate he’d made for then both. 'Well, are we doing this then?’

***************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Half an hour later and it was pandemonium in the lounge as Peter and Shuri were tied with several wins each.

'No! Shuri, not fair!’ Peter yells as Shuri’s kart rocketed past his on rainbow road, causing his character to tumble off the track with a pitiful scream.

Shuri giggles, her brows furrowed in concentration as she sped into the final lap in first place. 

Peter wasn’t giving up, charging through a set of item boxes, his eyes lighting up as the blue shell popped up on his screen. 'Oh Shuri…' 

'What? No, no, no, no, no, Peter!’ She lunges for him, trying to grab his controller, but loses her balance, stumbling over him, both of their controllers dropping to the floor as Shuri throws her arms out to steady herself, her hands landing on the back of the sofa, while Peter finds his hands automatically moving to clutch at her waist, supporting her light frame and carefully holding her over him.

He glances at up at her, a little concerned even though he was almost certain no harm had been done, she stares back at him for a second before her face breaks out into this huge smile that lights up her eyes in a way he wasn’t sure he’d seen before, and a fit of giggles starts to run through her body until her body is trembling under his touch. 

God, she was beautiful. He’d never lost control around her before, managed to keep his little crush in check, but right now, in this moment he isn't sure he can help himself. He pushes himself upwards and presses his lips against hers. It's barely a kiss, sweet but painfully chaste, but his mind starts reeling as soon as he becomes even slightly aware of what he's doing. He pulls away, his face flushing bright red, a stammered apology hanging on his lips. 

Shuri considers him carefully, her head tilted to one side, a sly smile forming as she watched her friend grow ever more flustered under her gaze.

'Cheater.’ She murmurs before leaning in to press her lips against his once more, just as gentle as he did with her, but somehow different, less cautious, but thoughtful? As if its something she's wanted before, and wants more than anything now.

Peter whimpers against her lips; kissing back, hard, pulling her closer to him as she links her arms around his neck. It’s intoxicating.

'Hey, guys I’m home…' 

Damn. They hadn’t heard the door unlock. They sprang apart in an instant, both of them flushed with embarrassment and maybe, just a little breathless. 

May stood before them, a slight smile pulls at the corners of her mouth but she’s otherwise unfazed. She holds up a plastic bag.

'I bought Thai. Do you want to stay for dinner Shuri?'


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So, you and Shuri…’ May began, as she sat down on the sofa next to Peter, a glass of wine in hand. ‘When did that happen?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought 'Cheater' was going to be a one-shot, but then I had this idea that just wouldn't budge. So thanks to my friends Sky, Holiday & Clara for their help with beta-ing.

‘So, you and Shuri…’ May began, as she sat down on the sofa next to Peter, a glass of wine in hand. ‘When did that happen?’

Peter blushed, hugging the cushion he was holding close to his chest, as if he was trying to hide. ‘Uhh…kind of when you walked in, I guess. That’s the first time we’d umm…’

‘Kissed?’ 

Peter nodded. ‘I don’t even know why I kissed her. Like, we’re friends, maybe best friends. But then she sort of fell on top of me and she was giggling, and she just looked so happy and beautiful that it just…I just…it just seemed like a good idea... I mean then I kind of freaked out a little.’ He paused, sounding a little sheepish, running a hand nervously through his hair. ‘But then she kissed me back, and my stomach started to do these crazy flips, and I couldn’t even think properly, it just felt so amazing.’

May smiled, she’d known about her nephew’s little crush on Shuri for a while now, no matter how many times he’d tried to deny it. ‘So that’s a good thing isn’t it?’

Peter shrugged, ‘I don’t know. I mean, she seemed kind of bummed to have to leave earlier.’ He frowned ‘But we didn’t really get the chance to talk about anything… and when we said goodbye, she kissed my cheek, which is new, but that’s not the same as what happened earlier, so maybe she regrets it…’

May shook her head fondly, and moved closer to her nephew, placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him supportively. ‘I don’t think she regrets it. Not at all.’

‘No?’ Peter asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

‘No, I saw the way you two looked at each other over dinner. She likes you Peter, a lot. Probably as much as you like her.’

‘You really think so?’

‘Hey, I was a teenage girl once you know, I know what having a crush looks like.’ 

‘So, what do you think I should do then?’ Peter asked earnestly, sounding slightly invigorated. 

‘Send her a message asking if she wants to come over and hang out tomorrow. I’ll stay out of your way for a while, give you both the chance to talk things out. Then we can order pizza and watch films in the evening or something, just to make sure you and Shuri can still do all the things you used to, even if you do occasionally make-out with each other.’ She chuckled a little, when Peter flushed beetroot at that comment. ‘Shuri can even stay over, if she wants.’

Peter glanced up at his Aunt at that last part, looking somewhat surprised. ‘Really, you’d still let us have sleepovers if we… you know…were dating?’

May laughed a little at that, but seeing Peter’s face remain a little puzzled she decided to explain. ‘Peter, I have to live with the knowledge that you spend half the time swinging around New York, fighting crime as Spider-Man, compared to that, letting you share a room with a girl, who I know you already respect massively, doesn’t seem like such a big deal.’

Peter cracked a small smile. ‘No, I guess not. But would there be like ground rules or…’

May chuckled and cut him off with a hug. ‘Hey now,’ she said, ruffling his hair slightly. ‘Talk to Shuri first, okay? When everything’s out in the open, I’ll give the rules and responsibilities talk to both of you…’

‘Wha…But…?’

May shook her head. ‘No buts Peter, now please, message the girl already!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nella again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have one more planned for this mini, first-kiss saga, not entirely sure how I'm going to go about it but I feel this series needs a certain resolution so...  
> If you have any suggestions for that chapter or even any other Spidey/Shuri ideas you'd like to see, be it their friendship before this story, or scenarios to take place after, feel free to share them in the comments below.
> 
> Thanks again, for your support on this story, it means a lot. 
> 
> Nella x


	3. 'Yes, Genius!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. ‘Okay Spidey-boy, what did you want to talk to me about?’   
> Peter swallowed for a second, his previously carefree expression fading. ‘Well erm… yesterday… with the…with the…kiss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the third and final part of this little drabble saga. Thanks again to my friends Sky, Aleida, Clara & Holiday for their help and beta-ing. Hope you enjoy!

Shuri bit her lip as she waited patiently outside Peter’s apartment. She’s been doing that quite a lot for the last 24 hours, using it to stop herself from smiling too wildly or blushing whenever Peter’s name came up in conversation. She didn’t really want to tell anyone that she and Peter had kissed, not yet anyway… her Brother, Mother, and Okoye would probably freak out a little, Nakia would likely be cool with it, Shuri is pretty sure she heard her refer to them as ‘cute’ before now, but still it was kind of nice to have a secret, even if it was one they unexpectedly shared with Peter’s Aunt.

She took a step back as the door opened in front of her, revealing a slightly surprised looking May.

‘Shuri!’ She said with a wide, friendly smile ‘Come in, come in, I thought we weren’t expecting you until later.’

Shuri shook her head slightly, stepping through the doorway. ‘Sorry about that, T’Challa and Nakia were heading out on business so I asked them to drop me off here on the way. I hope you don’t mind?’

‘Of course not,’ May grinned brightly, closing the front door and following Shuri to the lounge area. ‘I like your outfit by the way.’

Shuri beamed, glancing down at her tight black trousers, with little Wakandan runes and symbols decorating the pockets, her crisp white shirt, tucked lazily into them, a gold geometric necklace hung around her neck, her braids pulled away from her face in a cute half-up, half-down style. ‘Thanks.’

‘Would you like a drink?’ May asked, heading towards the kitchen as Shuri placed her bag down on the coffee table.

‘Please.’

‘Tea? Coffee? Juice? What do you fancy?’

‘Do you have any homemade lemonade left by any chance?’ Shuri asked as she slid into one of the stools at the breakfast bar. ‘Peter gave me some yesterday and honestly, it’s delicious.’

May chuckled ‘Sure thing.’

‘I did try to ring ahead,’ Shuri admitted as May fixed her drink, with ice and a straw. ‘Peter didn’t answer his phone…’

‘He was probably in the shower,’ May replied nonchalantly, noting the slight hitch in Shuri’s breath at the statement. ‘He should be ready and dressed now though if you want to go in to him.’

‘Okay, thanks, May.’ Shuri said brightly, grabbing her drink and disappearing in the direction of Peter’s bedroom.

 

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Shuri knocked twice on Peter’s door but didn’t wait for him to answer before she slipped into the room.

‘Hey!’ Peter cried, though it was obvious he hadn’t really been taken by surprise, he was fully dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt that read _‘the physics is theoretical, but the fun is real’_ , a hoodie, and stripy socks, nevertheless he aimed the small towel he’d been using to dry his hair at her head playfully.

‘Oi, watch the lemonade!’ Shuri laughed, jumping out of the way and placing her drink on his bedside table.

He laughed slightly, picking his towel again and throwing it into his laundry basket from across the room.

Shuri raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. ‘Okay Spidey-boy, what did you want to talk to me about?’

Peter swallowed for a second, his previously carefree expression fading. ‘Well erm… yesterday… with the…with the…kiss.’

Shuri frowned for a second, sitting down on the lower bunk of Peter’s bed. ‘Do you regret it?’ She asked, sounding more than a little deflated.

‘What? Oh God, no, no, never!’ Peter laughed nervously, sitting down next to her. ‘I just… I wanted to ask you if you… because I really, _really_ , like, _like_ you… like you’re brilliant, and smart, and super funny, and well, completely gorgeous, but I didn’t think you liked me like…’

His ramblings came to an abrupt halt at that moment, with Shuri grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep, passionate, lip bruising kiss, that made him completely forget what he was saying.

Shuri smirked a little when she finally pulled away from him. ‘Honestly Peter, how can someone as smart as you not know when someone is totally into them?!’

Peter looked at her in amazement. ‘Wait so… you really do like me then?’

‘Yes, genius!’

‘Oh… And you knew that I liked you?’

‘Mmm… I had a feeling you did, but I was waiting for your brain to catch-up with your hormones.’

Peter feigned a hurt expression for a second, then smiled. ‘And now that it has?’

Shuri grinned wickedly, moving so that she could now straddle his lap, her arms linked around his neck. ‘Now I think you’re supposed to ask me out…’

‘Okay… Shuri would you like to…’

She cut him off with another kiss, this one gentle initially, but curious, nipping slightly at his bottom lip, causing him to let out a groan that probably didn’t sound too appropriate but he was past the point of caring now; hugging her closer to him and kissing back, varying pressure in a way that made Shuri whimper slightly and melt into him. He was suddenly very glad that he’d stayed up half the night researching kissing techniques.

They were both breathing a little heavily when they finally pulled apart. Shuri giggled, resting her forehead against his, ‘Do you think May can hear us?’

Peter chuckled. ‘I don’t know.’ He said honestly. ‘I don’t think she minds though… she’s been waiting for us to get together.’

‘Mmm, that makes two of us…’

‘Hey!’ Peter said indignantly. ‘Are you going to bring that up all the time now or?’

‘Maybe.’

‘It’s a good thing I like you.’ He mumbled, leaning in to steal one more, quick kiss from Shuri’s lips. ‘You hungry?’

‘Yep. Pizza and Back to the Future?’ Shuri asked, climbing off his lap.

‘Only the best.’

Shuri laughed and held her hand out to him. ‘Come on then, genius.’

 

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They emerge from Peter’s bedroom hand in hand.

May can’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nella again. I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy. As always kudos & comments are very much appreciated, as are your suggestions for future Spidey/Shuri ficlets. If you want to want to want to find me on Tumblr you can do @boredom-is-contagious, I promise I don't bite. Thanks again for all your love and support. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Nella x


End file.
